


Harvest What You Sow

by Parks and Fluff (GamblingDementor)



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Harvest Festival, Smut, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 20:47:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4152384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GamblingDementor/pseuds/Parks%20and%20Fluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>"Andy."</em><br/>  <em>"Yeah?"</em><br/>  <em>"Let's go to your place."</em><br/>  <em>He's looking at the road before him and it's too dark to see his face, but she swears she can hear the smile in his voice when he replies.</em><br/>  <em>"Sure."</em></p><p> <br/>Set during Harvest Festival. Sometimes, you open your heart to someone, and you receive a lot more than you ever gave. Andy and April's first time together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harvest What You Sow

It's not that she longed to get away from him come nighttime before, not at all. She always,  _always_  missed him at night, every night, and every time he kissed her goodbye by the front door at her parents', she always considered sneaking him inside. She always at the very least entertained the idea of spending the night with him, played with it, toyed with it, then put it away in the back of her mind and rushed inside. She hated herself for it, for being scared of whatever might happen and what change it might bring to their relationship, if that's how she would call it, but she just wasn't ready.

 

At least that's how it was before today.

 

If you forget the part where she was mad at him for most of the day, they just had the best time together ever since they started dating today. After getting off the ferris wheel (April wished the thing would never work again so she could stay right there in Andy's embrace, but said nothing), he offered her a piggyback ride into the corn maze and, after being upset all day, it was exactly what she needed, hugging Andy really all she wanted, stroking his hair, and just taking in the general feeling of him right against her. He almost forgot she was on his back for a second when they finally they found Li'l Sebastian and she had to cry out for him to hold her in place and not pet the mini-horse, but that was more endearing than annoying.

 

And now it's late and he's driving her home and she doesn't  _want_  to go home. At all. In fact, she doesn't want to leave his side ever again. He  _loves_  her and she  _loves_  him. Why would she want to go home and have her parents ask her how the day went and not answer and go to her room hug a pillow and miss Andy? The thought of going to bed alone is unbearable. She's going to die if she spends yet another night apart from him.

 

The ride has been mostly silent, but it often is. From time to time, Andy turns to her and gives her the brightest warmest smile, and from time to time, she brushes her hand against his on the shifter, because she still quite can't believe that he's still with her, hasn't ran away,  _loves_  her. The touch is shy, almost nothing, but it's reassuring after a day of doubt and sadness.

 

"Andy," she tells him abruptly. They haven't said anything for a couple miles and he visibly startles. It's cute and it makes her smile.

 

"Yeah?"

 

"Let's go to your place."

 

He's looking at the road before him and it's too dark to see his face, but she swears she can hear the smile in his voice when he replies.

 

"Sure."

 

The rest of the ride is just as silent and it suits her. She likes that, that even though Andy is full of ideas and energy most of the time and she loves that about him, he can still sense when she wants to be quiet and sort her thoughts.

 

A lot of this is uncharted territory for her. Not spending the night at a guy's house, she's done that before, and many times. Not even going all the way down with some guy either, she's done that too (and she has every intention of doing it with Andy tonight).

 

What's new, what she never felt for the other guys before is the feeling that pulses through her every time she's with Andy, the disgustingly sweet giddiness that fills her when she sees his smile, the warmth in her heart each morning at the shoeshine stand when she gets to see this adorable goofy giant for the first time every day. The feeling's been there for weeks, months in fact, but she's actually just named it today for what it is: love. And if it seemed scary and nerve-wrecking at some point, ever since she heard the words from Andy himself, it just seems natural and perfect.

 

This is an all brand new sort of feeling, and it feels great. Her heart is beating hard when Andy pulls into Burly's driveway. Tonight is going to be a new beginning.

 

"Hey, babe," he tells her and she notices she's been staring at nothing even though the car's stopped. "You all right?"

 

"Oh, erm, yeah, totally. Let's go."

 

He gives her one of his brightest smiles and bullets out of the car to open the door for her with a ridiculous bow.

 

"Right this way, your highness!"

 

"Dude, I've been here before," she says but she's laughing and he gets that look in her eyes. She's not quite sure, but if she's interpreted it correctly ever since they started dating, it's the look that means he'd really like her to kiss him.  _He_  hasn't kissed her yet, as if he's afraid she'll refuse him if he tries, and while it's kinda cute, she also can't wait for him to get beyond this point. They've made out a couple times, only initiated by her, and while he's not exactly holding back, he's not pushing forward either. She likes the respect that it all stems from, but she wouldn't mind speeding things up a little bit.

 

His torso is warm under her hands when she pulls him in for a kiss. He's smiling against her lips and his arms around her feel amazing in the chilly fall night. Yes, she thinks, this is definitely where she's supposed to be, the man she's supposed to be with. When their eyes meet after the kiss, he gives her that goofy smile of his, the one she longs for, and the warmth of him is seeping from that smile too.

 

"Let's go inside," she whispers and his grin never leaves his face. He nods and looks like a little kid who's just received a big present. She realizes that he isn't even excited at the prospect of sex − she hasn't made any real move on him yet, and they've spent time at his place before, so all of this is business as usual in some way − but simply at the prospect of spending time with her, and that just makes everything even easier.

 

"Burly?" Andy shouts as soon as he opens the door. "You here?"

 

April follows him quietly as he calls for Burly in the whole house, even barging into his room only to find it empty.

 

"No Burly!" he concludes with a grin.

 

"Yeah…"

 

"Want a beer?"

 

"Sure."

 

He crashes onto the couch and hands her a bottle. She takes a sip, kicks off her shoes and sits at the edge of the seat, her legs under her. She can't help staring at him. His hair is a bit sticky from the day's heat, his shirt is dirty after spending hours in the maze, and he's never looked as hot as he does right now.

 

It's taken her a while to realize it, but she can recognize it all quite clearly now. The clenching she felt in her chest before she took the plunge, the inadequacy every time she saw him talking to Ann or about Ann, the fear that he didn't like her back, all that is gone. Andy  _loves_  her, he is not going to leave her, not after all this, and now she  _knows_  she's ready.

 

"You know, I was thinking about maybe, perhaps I could write another song about you?" Andy interrupts her train of thoughts.

 

As much as she loves his singing, there are better ways to spend this particular night.

 

"That's awesome, babe," she says, puts down her beer and scoots closer, "but maybe not tonight?"

 

"Okay," he says sheepishly and gives her  _the_  look.

 

She leans up to kiss him, and his mouth against hers feels just as nice and warm as Andy himself always is. His beard is scratchy under her palm, his big hands circle her waist, and it's all perfect. Perfect, yes, but they've made out before, and she thinks it's time to make it a little bit more perfect.

 

"Andy?"

 

"Yeah?"

 

Her thumb stroking his bearded cheek makes him smile in a special intimate and happy way, like a big dog that's being told he's a good boy, and she's feeling overwhelmed with this raw joy that he radiates.

 

"You know how we've been dating for thirteen days..."

 

"Oh, shit, babe, did you want us to do anniversaries and stuff?" His eyes are already widening anxiously. "I didn't know you wanted that..."

 

"What? No!"

 

He falls back into the sofa.

 

"Thank God, cause I didn't get you anything for our thirteen days..."

 

"Actually, I thought of  _something_  we could do to celebrate."

 

"What is it?"

 

She bites her lip, because there really isn't a subtle way to suggest  _Hey, let's have sex_ , but she can't just grab his dick and get going, can she? Actually,  _can_  she? Nah, not for the first time. She doesn't want rose petals, scented candles or any of that disgusting stuff, but still. You can't take back a first time together. There is a time and a place for dick grabbing. Probably.

 

"You know…"

 

She gazes into his eyes and tries to convey it all, but it's just about as helpful as if she spoke to him in Spanish or some other language he doesn't understand. Actually, she should try and speak to him in Spanish from time to time, see how he'd react. Maybe he'd find that hot. But that's neither here nor there. Right now, he's just looking at her expectantly, all smiles.

 

"Oh, fuck this," she mumbles and before he can say anything, she straddles him, pulls on his collar and kisses him harder than ever before.

 

It takes a full second of doubt, when she asks herself if this was a good idea and if he also wants this, before he responds in kind. She thanks every higher power in existence that she didn't have to word it out plainly for him because initiating sex is one thing, but actually asking for it out loud is another, and she's not quite ready for that right now. But Andy very much understood what she meant. He's almost growling against her mouth and she has no idea how she ever doubted. His hands are gripping her back, pressing her right against him, and making out was never good like that with any other guy before,  _how is this possible_? Is it because of love? In any case, being here, right against Andy, feels more right and natural than most things in her life so far.

 

"I love you," she says against his mouth and kisses him again and again because she's waited long enough, she doesn't need to lose any more time on anything other than  _him_.

 

"I love you, too," he manages to answer between kisses,  _finally_ , and she can't stand that it hasn't started yet.

 

She shrugs off her cardigan and pulls off her shirt in a matter of seconds because she isn't completely sure she'll get through with it if she stops and thinks for more than two seconds. When she leans in to kiss Andy again, he backs off and chuckles nervously.

 

"Hey, erm, gimme a second, here, babe, kinda wanna take my time," he says in a low voice that sounds nothing like the laughing Andy she knows so well. This Andy is intense, careful, and his hands are delicate when he brushes her sides again, this time without any barrier. The touch of his fingers is warm, sensitive, even hesitant against her bare skin, and positively electrifying. He seems to be as feverish as she feels.

 

"Dude, I'm not even naked yet," she smirks, and he lifts his eyes from her body to hit her with the dizziest love-stricken look she's ever received.

 

"You're gorgeous," he says without the slightest hesitation and his eyes are so sincere she almost believes him.

 

She's not hurried when she kisses him again, not really, because they have all night after all (assuming Burly doesn't come home) and if he's going to give her that kind of look every garment she takes off, she wants to take all the time in the world and enjoy every second to the fullest. She finds the hem of his shirt, slides her hand underneath it and his skin is burning up in there.

 

"You're hot," she whispers.

 

"You're hotter," he answers with a very special Andy smile, like he wants to laugh and jump her at the same time.

 

"Take off your shirt."

 

Her voice isn't as steady as she'd like, but Andy is still smiling just as sincerely and she feels, she  _knows_  she doesn't need to impress him anyway. He's so excited that his shirt is off and thrown away in the blink of an eye, as soon as she asked. His skin against hers is a bit sweaty, a bit sticky, and all warm and comforting. His stomach is chubby and soft and she can't believe it's the first time she can get her hands on him like that. It's definitely not going to be the last, if she can do anything about it.

 

Andy's hands skim across her skin gently, as if he's taking it all in, but more than that, his eyes are soft and tender, perhaps even too much so. When his thumbs reach her bra, he looks at her as if he's about to do some mischief. It's strangely endearing that even now, he is waiting for permission to do anything, and she likes that he gives her that kind of respect, that he thinks she deserves that kind of consideration.

 

"Can I? I mean, do you want me to… ?"

 

"Andy, I just climbed on you and took off like half of my clothes, what do you think I want?"

 

"I know! I mean, I'm pretty sure…"

 

"Take it off, dude!"

 

"All right."

 

His big fingers are not ideal for unclasping bras and he's pretty bad at it, but he laughs it off all the while. It takes almost a full minute for him to take the whole thing off (it would have been a lot quicker if she'd helped, but really, she enjoys his hands on her and the smile on his lips as he pulls the wrong way far too much to intervene) and she's never had a guy fucking  _chuckle_  as he undressed her and she feels like she's never loved him more than right now.

 

"Wow…"

 

He's staring and she can't help but feel an urge to cross her arms, go away, anything to escape that stare, but then his eyes are back on hers and she feels a million times better already when she feels the warmth in his gaze.

 

"You're beautiful, April. Like seriously, you are."

 

She bites her lip and for the very first time ever, Andy kisses her. It's soft and familiar at first, and not much different from the kisses she gives him, at least until his hand tentatively reaches up to her breasts and gently cups one. Then it becomes a thousand times better than anything they've shared before. The only way she could describe it is  _cute_ , Andy is being adorable, treating her like a frail dove or something, and while she disagrees with that on principle (she's not a dove, if anything, she's a bloodthirsty wolf or something scary like that, maybe a feral dog), she can't help but feel immensely relieved. He makes all this feel natural, far from something she's supposed to perform or put up with, but rather a moment they're both sharing, with no pressure.

 

Of course, it helps that he definitely knows what he's doing with his hands on her. It might be because he's a man (a lovable goofball of a man, but a man nonetheless) and all the other guys she's been with were, frankly, boys. Gaining confidence, he deepens the kiss and it's never felt more intimate. He might have been hesitant earlier, but she realizes it was definitely not for lack of skills in the whole pleasing a woman area, and probably more out of nervousness. The pads of his thumbs brush against her breasts, circle her nipples, steady and confident, and she doesn't even remember that her breasts are too small and ugly and that she hates them. Andy likes them, and right now, nothing else matters.

 

"This is nice," she says when he trails kisses down her jawline and onto her neck, but it really is a lot more than just nice.

 

"I love you  _so much_ , babe," he sighs out, "I'd do anything for you. Anything at all."

 

"Just... just keep going," she says and it's becoming hard to articulate her thoughts, because right now they run something along the lines of  _Andy, don't stop now, Andy, I love you, don't stop, Andy, Andy,_   _Andy_. When his lips trace the curve of her neck and trail to her breasts, her hands grasp the back of his head desperately and has it always been this hot in this room or is it just her? His lips and mouth and tongue are warm against her skin and she's feeling more and more sensitive. Her hips move of their own accord against his and this is starting to feel really really good − for both of them.

 

"Shit, this is hot," Andy mumbles.

 

"Mmh, yeah, it is..."

 

His hands on the small of her back are keeping her as close to him as can be, and her heart beats so loud at the contact that she's afraid he might hear it. His sweatpants are thin and through them she can feel that he's hard already — how could she blame him with the heat that's been filling her too. She just feels so goddamn  _ready_ for something more.

 

"Andy..." she moans.

 

"April..." he groans back, but that's not what she meant.

 

"Please..."

 

Some unvoluntary but well timed jerking of his hips draws a moan out of her and she can't take it anymore. She grabs one of his wrists and pulls his hand between their bodies. She goes as far as opening her jeans button for him. Her hand accidentally brushes against his cock that's right there and she shivers when he growls against her chest open mouthed. He does get the hint and his fingers slip under her waistband.

 

"You wanna…?  I mean, you do want me to…"

 

"Touch me." Her voice comes out with no hesitation and she feels almost proud that the nervousness has almost all worn out, in no small part thanks to Andy and his warmth and his hands.

 

"Awesome!"

 

Suddenly she can't stand not to be able to look into his eyes and she pulls up his head. The loss of his mouth on her breasts is too bad but nothing beats looking into his big green eyes just as his fingers dip into her jeans. They shine with excitement as he traces her lips with his fingertips, taking it all in. He's watching her reaction closely and she would feel a bit nervous to be put on the spot like that if his eyes weren't filled with love as they are. The pads — callused yet soft — of two fingers brush against her clit, rub it, try to find the right way.

 

"This feel good?"

 

She nods, not quite trusting herself to speak. Andy leans down and kisses her but she gasps against his mouth when he rolls his fingers in just the right way and he immediately pulls back to check if she's alright. She's  _never_  been more alright.

 

"Was that..."

 

"Do it again."

 

Another one of his freaking chuckles. His stubble of a beard is prickling her cheek and her neck and his voice right against her ear, warm and deep, is the hottest shit she's ever heard.

 

"I wanna make this real good for you, babe."

 

"This is already good."

 

"Then super awesome amazing good."

 

A finger presses into her — as big as the rest of him — and the way his palm rubs against her clit makes her bury her head into his neck. He is definitely getting the hang of this. A second finger slips in without the slightest resistance— this feels amazing. Perfect pressure, perfect speed, perfect, perfect, perfect.

 

"Babe," he growls into her hair.

 

"Yeah..."

 

"I  _really_  wanna eat you out."

 

  
_Well that was blunt._  That's the Andy way of doing things sometimes, she supposes. And she certainly can't say that she's never fantasized about that specific act every single time she's seen him eating candy, or ice-cream, or anything, or not even eating anything at all, really. In fact, most of the time, the fantasies were totally unprompted.

 

"Sure," she says because if she lets on everything she really feels about the suggestion, there's no stopping her and now is not the time for words.

 

"Awesome!"

 

In a heartbeat, he's switched her position from his lap to the couch and even gives her a cushion to put behind her back so she feels more comfortable. She feels plenty comfortable, but most of that has got nothing to do with the couch or the cushion and everything to do with his big hands and his touch and gosh, his  _eyes_. She'll never get tired of the way he looks at her.

 

Getting her pants off is another funny business. He wants to do it, of course, and messes with the zipper, laughs, pulls it open, then, hooking his fingers under her waistband, pulls the jeans and panties all the way down and off. On the one hand, she's glad he didn't give a thorough look at her underwear, cause they were her Beetlejuice striped panties and not exactly her sexiest. On the other hand, she's completely naked. In the middle of the living room. At his friend Burly's house. Naked naked.

 

April wouldn't be too happy to be exposed like that with anyone else, but with Andy? He's looking at her like she's the most precious thing he's ever set eyes on and it's the very opposite of awkward. As soon as she's bare, he's kneeling in front of her. His beard is scratching the inside of her legs in the best tickling way − she bites back a giggle. He gives her soft kisses from her knees to her stomach, but after the way he'd been touching her not one minute ago, she needs a lot more than that.

 

"Dude, get on with it already!"

 

"Aye aye, captain!"

 

She snorts but that turns into a moan when he dives right in. His eyes stay on hers, glinting with excitement, as he licks the whole of her in one long go. She finds his hand and holds onto it, entrelacing their fingers. He just looks so  _happy_  doing this for her. He's probably the only guy she's ever known who fucking grins with her clit in his mouth.

 

"Mmmh..."

 

Licking, tracing, sucking, he tries it all with that warm mouth of his, finding out what works best. There will be a point in time when she will be confident enough to tell him out loud how she likes it, but until then, she'll have to make do. She pulls the hand she's still holding to her breast and whoever said men can't multitask is dumb and has never met Andy Dwyer because what his fingers do to her is indescribable. This is love, gazing into each other's eyes when one of you is eating the other out, and it's  _perfect._ She never knew that of all things, Andy's eyes would be the biggest turn on. They pierce right through her, making her fall in love over and over again, and when his other hand runs up the inside of her thigh softly and his fingers do their thing again, his gaze becomes too much to even handle and she closes her eyes, taking every single second in.

 

Not that she expects this to last much longer, not with the way he presses a finger inside her, two fingers, the way he's sucking on her clit like she's a freaking candy, the way his thumb circles her nipple. Andy is taking care of all of her at once. Just a little bit more… Her hands wring into his already messy hair and he ups his game immediately, on cue. Somehow this enthusiasm is what makes her tip over. Nothing she's ever experienced with anyone else can top the energy with which Andy works her up, lapping and licking, giving it all he's got. One twist of his fingers inside her, another one, rougher, and she opens one eye to find him gazing at her like he's never seen anything more beautiful and she's gone. Her teeth bite into her lower lip but it's not enough to keep her quiet. She can feel the pleasure rippling through her body, from her head to her toes, and Andy's there to receive it all. A groan, and she tightens her grip on his hair, letting it all out. Her hips buck into him, riding the orgasm out, until all is passed and she slumps back on the couch.

 

"Dude, that was..." He snuggles next to her afterwards like a giant teddy bear and his erection is tenting his pants. "Wow. That was the best."

"I should be the one saying that," she chuckles and pulls him down for a kiss. It might be the first time she tastes herself on a guy's lips — definitely not the last with this guy, though. But maybe not that again tonight. They have things to do. She feels him hard against her thigh and palms him through the fabric. He pulls his lips away from her just an inch, their foreheads touching."Do you wanna...?" He starts, but never finishes as her thumb traces his shape over the fabric. She pushes his pants down and pulls him out of his boxers, finds him thick and hard and oh so ready."Do you have a condom?"He arches up into her hand stroking him, grunting. No answer."Andy?" She squeezes, lightly, not nearly enough to hurt but enough to get his attention — she  _loves_  playing with his cock already. All the times she fantasized about it sure were something, yet nothing ever came close to what the real deal is."C..condoms?""Latex thingies? That you put on your...""I know what condoms are, babe," he says with a grin, like he's really proud of himself."Do you have any?""Oh, erm... Lemme check."

 

Andy stands up for the mighty quest of condom finding and she has to snort because he looks completely silly. Shirtless and sweaty, he's running around the room with his pants halfway down his thighs (in his haste he hasn't bothered to pull them up) and looking into every drawer one after the other. At some point he leaves the living room and she's starting to wonder if he has forgotten the whole purpose of his search when she hears him from the other side of the wall.

 

"FOUND SOME! Burly had a pack in his room!"

 

"Some? How many do you think we'll need tonight?" He laughs and she smiles to herself. This is a sound she'll never get tired of.

 

It is a little weird to be wandering around someone else's house naked − she covers her breasts with an arm and prays to God Burly doesn't come home. Thankfully the way to Burly's room is short.

 

"Hey, you can never be sure! I mean, it's not like  _Burly_ 's gonna…"

 

The rest of what he was going to say gets lost when he sees her in the doorway. His gaze on her is smitten and holds nothing short of adoration. Might be a thick layer of arousal too, though. He's wrapped a hand around himself, staring at her, as if unaware of his own motions. For a second, she considers simply standing here, looking at his hand on his cock and the way his thumb rubs the tip that she will have to try for herself, but then he beckons her closer and she shakes off that idea.

 

"We should totally do this here, babe, Burly's bed is  _so_  comfortable. I take naps here all the time."

 

"Mmh, yeah, let's do this then…"

 

She joins him on the bed and has to admit that it really is very comfortable. Just as well. Andy is leaning against the headboard, waiting for her, and grabs her by the hips to pull her onto his lap. She likes this new side of Andy she's discovering tonight, an adventurous part of him. It's making her feel desirable and wanted, which she never knew she was in dire need of. His thumb brushes against her clit, light enough because she's still sensitive from before, insistent enough to keep her hot and panting against him. 

 

"I've wanted to do this for so long," he growls against her neck. "You have no idea."

 

She grabs a condom from the box − Burly really is prepared, there's like three dozens of them in here − and tears the package open. 

 

"Me too."

 

She takes the slippery thing and tries to unroll it on Andy's cock between them, hard and tick, tries to be sexy and spontaneous, but it just won't budge.

 

"Ugh, what the fuck."

 

Andy chuckles, takes the condom from her hand (she misses the touch of his fingers on her, but this is going to be even better) and throws it away, then picks up another.

 

"You've put it inside out, babe, see? You gotta hold it like this, then you unroll it."

 

He shows her, biting his lip as if he's afraid he's going to mess it up too. She feels a bit stupid, not even able to put a condom on a dick properly, but it's Andy she's dealing with here, not some sort of sex examinator. Besides, the guys she were with before Andy (god, she prays there never comes any  _after_  Andy, because she can't imagine a time where she's not with him anymore) were the ones to put it on, so it's not like she has had much practice before. 

 

"There, all set!" He says with pride.

 

She grabs his head and pulls him for a kiss, much harder than she intended − he groans into it, which leaves her wanting him more than ever. Pulling away, she keeps her hands on his face, on his scratchy scrub, and stares right into his eyes when she sinks down on him with his helping hands guiding her hips. This is the only time she'll ever get to see that exact look, she tells herself. They might have sex, make love, fuck, whatever you wanna call it, hundreds of times after this first time (in fact, she hopes they do) but she'll never get back the sensations of tonight. Whether that's a bad thing or a good thing, time will tell. 

 

In any case, nothing will ever be the same as the sensation of him filling her for the very first time and gazing into his eyes all the way down. He slowly closes them when she pauses there, throwing his head back, and he looks just as overwhelmed as she feels. His hands caress the round of her hips softly down to her thighs, then back up more smoothly than one would expect from a goofball like Andy, his fingers brushing against her breasts. Electrifying. A few seconds, that's what she needs to take in the feel of him wholly inside her and she swears their bodies were made for each other. 

 

"April…" he breathes out when she lifts up her hips for the first time. 

 

"Andy…" she sighs out when she brings them back down.

 

She is doing her best to get a nice rhythm going, all tentatively, and he bites his lip and stifles a moan − he looks so  _cute_. She's never felt closer to him. There is probably no way for them to be any more intimate than they are right now, physically or emotionally. When she starts it all for real, they're not completely in sync (he tries to buck his hips just as she moves hers but they end up missing a few times) but it's the best sort of clumsy and it fits them in every way. They get the hang of it very soon anyway.

 

"Babe…" Andy's voice is a moan.

He burrows his head in the crook of her neck, hugs her flush against him. His arms around her go along with whatever rhythm she's set. She tried to keep it slow at first, but the sensations of Andy around her, inside her are too intense to not chase them again and again and again. There is a small part of her that is still in complete disbelief that this is actually happening, that she's dating Andy, that he loves her as she loves him, but with every kiss against her neck, with every jerking of his hips, with every soft caress on her back, he washes the doubts away. 

 

"I love you," she whispers against his ear because that's only for him to hear, now and forever.

 

"Love you too. So,  _so_  much."

  
The sounds of skin slapping against skin, Andy's grunts, her moans, it's all a new whole melody they're creating together. She's starting to feel this familiar pressure building inside her in new way. This isn't just her thing anymore, it's theirs, and it's amazing. For every rock of her hips, Andy responds with a grunt, holds her tighter, nibbles the soft skin of her neck. How many times did she dream of this, of Andy's hands on her body, of her skin against his, of him inside her where he belongs? Probably often enough that most of her orgasms were earned thinking of him in some way in the past year. From the way Andy's acting, he has just as much sexual frustration pent up as she does. He is giving it all he has, all of that just for her, and it's amazing. This is different from anything she's known before − side-effect of love, she guesses. Probably because he's not just fucking her like any guy would and did before, he's not selfishly there for him but entirely for her, for what they have. Whispering sweet nothings into her ear (his voice is still one of the biggest turn-ons), caressing her lower back in the most soothing yet arousing way, going along with her motions (she likes that he let her be in charge of this for their first time), he's completely about her, and that's more than she ever thought she deserved. 

 

So she chases that over and over, rolls her hips over him like she's craved to do for so long. Andy answers in kind and soon, judging by his heavy breathing and erratic kisses, she knows he doesn't have much more time (it  _has_  been a long time either of them has had sex with anyone, in all honesty, and if Andy is as thirsty for this as she's been, it's already a wonder he's lasted this long). So she goes a little bit faster, a little bit harder, and Andy's panting against his neck, his breath warm like the rest of him. She pulls on his hair, nibbles on his ear and that's the magic trick that sets him off.

 

"Babe, I'm gonna…" The rest of the sentence is a low grunt.

 

Watching Andy come is definitely high on the list of the greatest things she's ever seen. His eyes squinted shut, his hands tight on her hips, he groans, holds her down on his dick as his hips buck up once, twice, then he relaxes all at once, slumping back against the headboard. He sighs out, and when he opens one eye to glance at her he's got the biggest grin. 

 

"That was so cool, babe,  _damn_."

 

"Yeah… Yeah, it was."

 

"Was it… I mean, did you…?"

 

She shakes her head.

 

"Well, say no more, then!"

 

Andy's hand dips between her legs, determined as ever. He looks at her with the goofiest smile, his eyes wide, and something in that makes her feel so completely at ease and accepted that she relaxes and lets it all come to her. His thumb is pressing on her clit, two fingers replacing him inside her, and he lets her ride it all out, his mouth on her neck.

"This working?" 

"Mmh."

"I love you so much, babe," he says and who says that in a moment like this but Andy?

She ends up helping him, helping herself by adding her own fingers to the mix. Andy's arm around her waist keeps her close, connected, and she lets her hips roll against his hand with all abandon. The climax comes over her fast and intense and Andy keeps at it until the last shudders have run their course. Only then does he pull out his fingers and −  _god, that's hot_  − licks them clean. 

 

"So that was something…" Her voice trails off.

 

"Yeah," he chuckles. 

 

She nuzzles against his shoulder. It's hot, his whole body is hot against hers, but she doesn't mind one bit. 

 

"You wanna stay in Burly's bed for the night and cuddle?"

 

She nods lazily. As she gets under the cover, she takes a quick look at Burly's clock on the night stand: it's past 2am. Leslie asked them to be at the Festival by 9. They should get some rest at some point, preferably soon. While Andy deals with the condom (by throwing it in the waste basket and missing. Burly is going to have a nice surprise on the floor of his room when he comes home) and pulls off his pants that were still on somehow, she makes herself comfortable in bed, stealing an extra pillow from Andy's side. 

 

"So, erm… How was that?" He asks once he's lying next to her, snaking his warm arm around her waist, pulling her close.

She turns to her side, faces him. He's got a shy smile on his face, if there's any way Andy can be even a little bit shy.

"Dude, you serious?"

He chuckles nervously and drops his head on the pillow. His hand is massaging her lower back in tiny little circles, so relaxing she feels like she could purr.

"Kinda, yeah," he admits and tries to laugh it off, but there's no way she's letting him feel insecure, if that even is what he's feeling.

"Andy, look at me," she says and grabs his head in her hands. 

"Yeah?"

"Andy, that was  _awesome_. Best I ever had!"

"You sure?"

"Dude, I had like two orgasms, how do you think I liked it?"

 

He smiles and gives her a kiss, his mouth warm and comforting.

 

"I mean, it  _was_  pretty great," he admits eventually. "You're just, like,  _so perfect_. I was kinda afraid I'd mess it up."

 

"I love you," she says, the only answer that seems fitting. "So anything with you is gonna be perfect. And, I mean, all I've been thinking about for the past few months is riding your dick, so…"

Her cheeks get warm and she feels she's been too blunt and weird and unsexy, but the look Andy gives her says everything.

"Dude! You were so into me!"

"Shut up!"

"No, no, it's cute!" He laughs, a loud hearty sound that she wants to hear over and over again. "I mean, I thought about that  _all the time_  too."

"You did?"

"Yeah! Well, I still do. I love you so much, this was  _the best_! I could do it like a million times more and it would still be the best."

"A million times, mmh?"

He nods with a big dumb grin, and April is a goner, she realizes right then and there. She's always going to be crazy about this dude, always going to want him. She pulls his warm body over her − Burly still has dozens of condoms to use, after all. They only do it one more time before going to sleep, too exhausted to keep going, but a million times is definitely a life time goal now.

 

The next morning starts with tickles — Andy's callused fingers on her sides, drawing more giggles out of her than anyone else ever, his scruff against her neck where he drops a thousand kisses on her skin, then scratching the inside of her thighs (April can't think of a better way to wake up) before trailing back up her body for them to make out lazily for longer than they should. By the time they realize that today is the opening of the Harvest Festival, they've missed the beginning of their shift already. They shower together to cut time, but that falls flat very soon, as the shared shower lasts a lot longer than two showers back to back would have (it's not her fault it took that long, Andy was  _really_  dirty). She steals clothes from the closet (Burly's girlfriend is rich anyway, she can do without one shirt and a pair of jeans), Andy puts on the same clothes as yesterday (he looks so damn fine in that T-shirt) and they're off to the Festival.

She can't quite explain what it is, but everything is different today, even though little has changed since yesterday on outside. Andy was  _always_  kind, affectionate, open, but today, he showers her with compliments, he can't keep his hands off her and he's bursting with excitement at everything they do, even when Leslie asks the dumbest stuff of them. Leslie, well, Leslie seems to get a hint of what's happened. Or maybe April has her mind on it all the time and she just imagines it shines through. At some point, Andy's arms are completely draped around April like a cocoon of warmth and happiness, they are looking at some dumb kids playing with Li'l Sebastian puppets and Leslie winks at her as if knowingly and if it wasn't so  _weird_  April would smile in return. That's how happy she feels.When they go see Li'l Sebastian (for the fifth time that day), Andy tells her she's the best and, even if she doesn't believe what he says is true in any way, she at least trusts that he's being honest. There is something more, something special, that yesterday let blossom and she can't wait to see the rest of it. She received everything that she gave, and more. This sauce they share really is awesome.


End file.
